Wander Over Ed
by CillianChamp
Summary: After In Like Ed, The Eds and the Kids are kidnapped by Lord Dominator and Eddy has crashed into an different planet in another galaxy. Now Eddy meets Wander and Syliva and decided to team up with them on the grand adventure to rescue his friends from Lord Dominator and solve the mystery of the Purple Man.
1. The Beginning of an Adventure

The story begins in Peach Creek's Junkyard, there are three boys named Ed Edd and Eddy.

The Eds are in the Retro Van where Eddy's pretending to drive. They were beaten up after they've wrecked another birthday party.

Eddy: I can't believe we've ruined another birthday party!

Ed: Oh-Oh! Can we stop for Ice Cream?

Edd: Eddy. There's something I have to say

Eddy: What is it, Double D?!

Edd: I've apologies to them for what we've did and they forgive us.

Eddy: What?!

Ed: Yeah and they also invite me and Double D to join them.

Eddy was shocked what Ed said and became very angry.

Eddy: YOU WHAT?!

Edd: But we've decline their offer to stay with you.

Eddy: You guys are my best friends! We always try to make a perfect scam!

Edd: Yeah but it's a good opportunity for the two of us to join them by leaving you.

Eddy: I trusted you guys and you've betrayed me!

Edd: Eddy, I promise, We'll make things right.

Eddy: Don't bother! Have fun playing with Kevin.

Eddy walked away from Ed and Edd as they're upset.

* * *

At Night, Eddy was hanging in his bedroom, He looked at the photo of his late-friend who sadly died from a dangerous fight.

Eddy: Lorcan, I wish you're still alive.

Eddy closes his eyes and go to sleep on his desk.

He dreams of his friend, Lorcan, helping him out. Lorcan's very friendly, funny and kind. The Eds sees him.

Eddy: Hey Lorcan! What's up?!

Lorcan gives Eddy a thumb-up. Eddy gives Lorcan a thumb-up means, Lorcan is Eddy's both Pen Pal and a good big brother.

An hour later, Eddy woken up after hearing a loud noise coming from outside.

Eddy: What the?!

Eddy runs outside where he sees an massive black, red and green alien spaceship. The ship is bigger than the planet.

Eddy: Wow.

A drill plummets straight into the ground, totally destroying half the planet. Waking the entire cul-de-sac.

Edd: What the?!

Ed: An Alien ship!

Sarah: ED! What's going on...AHHHHH! It's alien!

Eddy: I'm going to talk to that alien and leave our planet.

Jonny: Right on, Eddy!

Kevin: Well Let's see we both go in their.

Eddy: Alright then.

Eddy and Kevin riding the drill and head inside of the ship. The Kids and the Eds decided to join them. Meaning they are going to look at the alien.


	2. Meeting the Purple Man

Eddy and Kevin walked through the halls of the ship but they got lost. Kevin discovers that Eddy's angry at him.

Kevin: What's going on with you, Eddy? Ever since you've wrecked another party, you've been angry at something.

Eddy didn't said a word from Kevin.

Kevin: Alright, fine. I'm sorry for blackmailing you into do everything what i tell you do to prevent me from revealing your middle name.

Eddy: Why?

Kevin: What?

Eddy: Why did you invite Ed and Double D to join you?!

Kevin: Okay, okay, Eddy, Eddy look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.

Eddy: Listen here, Shovel-Chin. You are the worst jock I have ever met!

Eddy walked away from Kevin to find the control room. Sarah see a lot of rolling balls are heading toward them, their bodies are the black orbs, with a laser cannon installed at the front of their "faces", and red crack-like lines protruding from it.  
They also have four limb-like appendages that go form black, to red, to light orange in the form of magma.

Sarah: What there?

Dominator-Bot: Take her, to Lord Dominator.

Sarah: Lord What-inator?!

The Robots take her to their creator, Lord Dominator.

While walking through the Halls, Eddy sees a familiar looking Purple Man, He wears a purple cloaked and the metal skeleton mask.

The Purple Man: You shouldn't be here. Go home now!

Eddy: What?

The Purple Man: My master's looking at us through the Camera. What're you doing here?

Eddy: I'm here to see your master.

The Purple Man: I know where's the control room is. Come with me.

Eddy follows the Purple Man.


End file.
